Show Me Your Private Parts
by Writing4MySoul
Summary: Part six of my Natasha Antonia Stark universe. This story takes place after the events of "The Avengers". Steve and Toni have a late-night chat over Fantasia and sleepless nights. Pre- Steve/Toni.


**_Title from the song "Private Parts" by Halestorm ft. James Michael._**

Steve yawned as he waited for the elevator to drop him off on the communal level. It had only been a few weeks since the Battle of New York, as the media dubbed it, and one since he and the other Avengers moved in to Toni's tower. It was still a lot to get used to, all this technology. Steve still remembered being amazed at the flying car that Howard Stark, Toni's father, had created the night before Bucky was due to leave.

Walking out of the elevator into the living room, he was shocked to find Toni awake and watching some movie with a lot of explosions. Since she didn't respond to his entrance, Steve decided leaving her alone was the best option. Turning towards the kitchen, he was surprised to hear a soft "get me a snack, will ya?" Not responding, Steve grabbed them a couple of waters and a bag of chips to share. Returning, Steve sat down on the opposite side of the couch, trying to give both himself and Toni some space. He was once again surprised when she scooted closer to him, throwing her feet into his lap. "Thanks," Toni said, grabbing the bottle from his hand and taking a big swig from it.

"Why are you still awake?" Steve asked, fiddling with the cap on his own bottle.

Toni shrugged. "Same as you. Nightmares of things long past." It was silent for a while as the movie continued to play, the noise only making Steve flinch a few times. "JARVIS, change the movie to _Fantasia_ , please."

"Of course, ma'am," JARVIS said, the movie instantly changing from a war-zone to the Walt Disney logo and theme playing.

"You don't need to do that," Steve said quietly, feeling nostalgic.

Toni shakes her head. "I don't mind. I have to be cautious with Clint. He hates _Dumbo_ because it reminds him of his life before S.H.I.E.L.D. But you probably already read that in his file or some shit."

Steve smiled into his water bottle. Seeing the freedom that women had in the twenty-first century was refreshing, even though Natasha was slowly but surely teaching him about some of the atrocities that had happened since the war. "I remember when Bucky and I snuck in to see this from someone who owed Buck a favor. Gosh, to see that... People didn't really appreciate what Mr. Disney was trying to show us. But to see something like that come to life―" He stopped himself from rambling, blushing a bit.

"There's actually a sequel they made. _Fantasia 2000_. Jarvis took me to see that. The good old days before everything became 'Iron Man' this and 'Iron Man' that. I mean, it's nice to be an inspiration, but considering most of the world hates the woman underneath, it gets pretty annoying. At least you have the benefit of everyone knowing who you are. Makes it harder for people to hate someone that can give people cavities from being so nice."

Silence prevailed as colorful imagery and music played through the speakers and large-screen TV. They remained quiet until the movie was over, Steve remembering when he stood up and clapped all those decades ago (though it only felt like a few years had passed). "What happened after I..." Steve trailed off.

Toni took a large breath. "Howard was fine for a few years. I know he loved Mom, but after I was born, things changed. Guess I reminded him of you and Barnes, it turned him into a monster of sorts. He drank _way_ too much most of the time, others he just ignored my existence. Told me I was a mistake. And before you ask, I'm not telling you any of this to make you feel bad. I'm telling you so you understand why I don't sing praises about Howard. Because I probably would have gotten along fine with him before everything, but afterwards... forget it. Colonel Phillips and Aunt Peggy helped him in founding S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunt Peggy's still alive, living in a home in D.C. Things― things have gotten bad over the past decade and a half."

"What happened?" Steve asked in a whispered tone, afraid for the girl he still loved.

"Dementia," Toni stated point-blank. "It started when I was 18. Only a year after mom and Howard were killed in a car crash." Her smile became sad. "Rhodey helped convince my teachers to give me a four-week sabbatical so I could help her adjust. He was the first real friend I had. You need to meet him at some point. He's gonna pass out from shock if you try and shake his hand."

Steve laughed a little, despite his heart hurting for Peggy and Toni. "That, would be fun."

Toni laughed, the noise making Steve feel better about all the pain he had unwittingly caused her. She gave him a look when he thought that, almost like she read his mind. "You don't owe me anything, you know. It's not your fault Howard turned into a huge asshole. I mean, I blamed you when I was a lot younger. Be glad I don't now."

Steve shrugged. "I can't help but somehow feel responsible. There has to be something I can do to make it up to you."

The older ( _younger_ ) genius rolled her eyes. "Fine. You owe me a favor then. One day, I am going to tell you something. And when that day comes, I need you to be open-minded about what you and the rest of the world become privy to. Otherwise, we may have another holocaust on our hands. And something tells me you don't want that to happen again. Deal?"

Despite his curiosity, Steve let Toni have her privacy... for now. "Deal?" he said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She did, letting go after a long moment. When she got up to get some more water for the both of them, Steve didn't know how to feel about the warmth that still trailed up his arm after Toni had touched him.


End file.
